Family Love
by Twilight Children
Summary: AU, Edward is a human being raised by the Cullens who are avmpires, one-shots Once callled "Sickness"
1. Sick

Sick

**Okay so I thought I'd try something new. So instead of it being Bella it's Edward oh and Bella doesn't exist or Edward doesn't know her yet. **

**One-shot **

**Edward is a 14 year old human, found by the Cullens, how do they deal with him when he's sick? The Cullens are Vampires **

I leaned over the toilet bowl, trying not to alert my family to the fact that I was in the bathroom, heaving out my intestines. I hate being sick! It was one of the things I was looking forward to when I turned into a vampire. Immunity to all diseases, illness and anything else that could befall me when I was human.

I leaned back from the toilet bowl, praying to all the Gods that I had ever heard of that my family hadn't heard me. I knew that if they knew that I was currently being violently sick, they would wrap me up in fifty blankets and force who-knows-what down my throat. I mean, it was just a cold!

Okay, so I felt freezing, had a high temperature that I couldn't feel, coughing hurt and I had a blocked nose, but it was going around, not that my family would care. To them I was their baby and really fragile.

Okay, so compared to them I was. But I was 14, I could care for myself!

I guess it had something to do with Mum and Dad adopting me when I was 6 months old, not that that was unusual, but all the others had been 18 or older and they had just been changed from a weak human into a beautiful vampire.

Anyway, none of my sisters or Mum could have a baby so they were really protective of me.

I felt pain shoot across my stomach, as if someone had plunged a knife into me and I lunged for the toilet bowl once again, knowing that in a few minutes I would probably feel a cold hand on my forehead.

I felt what I had had for dinner last night come back up, and I gasped for breath.

One of the things that I really, really hate about throwing up; you can't breath through the vomit.

I pushed myself away, and leant against the cabinet behind me, hoping that it would steady me, and stop the bathroom from spinning. A sudden spasm hit me as I coughed, my throat felt as sore, as if one of my siblings had ripped into it.

"Edward?"

I groaned inwardly, my dad Carlisle was a doctor- and a good one, but when it came to me, he went over the top.

I opened my mouth to hiss at him to _leave me alone_, and the knife embedded in my stomach felt like it had been twisted violently. I let out a whimper and hovered back over the toilet bowl.

"Edward!" I felt Dad's hands rub my sweaty back. "Sh, sh, that's it, get it all up, you're okay, sh, just breath, don't rush, that's it."

My heart thudded in my ears as I leant away from the toilet, determined to get as far away from the offending object as possible.

I rested my head on Dad's chest, too weak to hold it up myself. Tears from throwing up streamed down my face.

Dad opened his mouth to talk to me but I jumped back to the toilet. This time dad gently held my head while I puked.

My head still in the toilet, I heard dad open the cabinet and close it again, I realised it was a thermometer when he shoved it under my arm.

Shaking, I leant back against Dad, tilting my head up, hoping that this would stop my body from rebelling.

Dad's marble hand caressed my head, but now I welcomed it and the cold it brought.

He gently patted my back as another horrible coughing fit hit me.

The thermometer beeped to tell Dad that it had my temperature. He removed it from my sweaty arm and glanced at it.

"Edward," he sound both worried and disappointed that I would try to hide the fact that I was sick. I whimpered in response, I didn't think I could handle Dad yelling at me at that time.

"Come on; let's get your top off," Dad whispered, helping me sit up and removing my sweaty shirt.

"You know it would have been easier if you had just told me that you were sick."

"I thought it was just a cold, I didn't realise that I was going to be sick until tonight," I protested, though it didn't come out as clear as it could have since my nose was blocked.

"Okay, Edward," Dad said, testily handing me a tissue. "You've got a temperature of 102 degrees. This isn't a cold."

I moaned. I already knew it was more then a cold, I was throwing up for goodness' sake!

"Esme," Dad said, he knew she would be able to hear him. It was something I was annoyed about, nothing was private in this family.

"Could you go change the sheets on Edward's bed to something cooler, please?"

Esme smiled softly, and walked up and kissed my head. "Sure."

"Do you want me to do anything Carlisle?" asked Alice.

"Yes, a bucket and a towel? Put them beside his bed, on second thought, bring the bucket to us, we're going to have to move him."

Dad's voice was soothing and calm, speaking slowly, hoping to lull me into sleep.

He placed his hand on my stomach where the pain was worst and rubbed circles in it. I heaved and lunged for the toilet as he massaged the tight muscles in my stomach.

I tried to push his hand away. He wasn't helping! He was making me throw up more! But I would have had better luck at trying to push a brick wall over.

When I surfaced I let out a whimper, hoping that he'd get the message and quit, but then another wave of nauseousness hit me and I disappeared into the toilet again.

"Sh, Edward it's all right, I've got you," this time it was my brother Emmett, holding my head, stroking my hair.

"Come on let's get you out of here," he whispered in my ear. Careful not to jostle me he slipped his arms under my legs and back, pulling me into his arms.

I heaved at the sudden movement, and Alice rushed to get the bucket under my chin.

I laid my head on Emmett's chest, realising that my bare skin was being pressed against what felt like a giant ice cube. I started to drift.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, I moaned in response, couldn't he just let me sleep!

"Sorry kiddo, but could you wait until we've gotten you into bed before you drift off? That way I won't wake you when I put you down."

I just groaned again, and pressed my cheek to the cold as I coughed.

"Don't run with him Emmett, you'll make him sick!" Alice shrieked. I cringed, did she have to be so loud? She was going to worsen my headache.

"He's already sick! And I wasn't going to run!" Emmett protested.

"You were going to, I saw it and you would have made him worse!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I could imagine the pout on Emmett's face and how it would disappear in a few moments. "Oi! I thought I said no sleeping!" I hadn't realised that I had drifted again.

"Then go put him to bed you idiot!" It was Rosalie, the most protective of me. "My poor baby," she whispered in my ear, smoothing back my hair from my forehead so that she could kiss it.

"Emmett, give him here, then go get him some water, he needs the fluids," I bit back a groan, it was starting, the fussing.

Carefully Rose wrapped her arms around me and hoisted me out of Emmett's grasp. "It's okay angel, go to sleep, I've got you."

"Yeah Eddie, trust me, just go to sleep- it'll be the last time you're going to be able to sleep properly for a week!" Alice danced up to me.

I wanted to yell at her for calling me Eddie, but I just coughed again, and shivered. Perhaps sleep wasn't such a bad idea. After all I would be tossing around in bed for the rest of the week. I hate being ill.

**So what do you think? I know it may be a bit over done, but it be boring if it wasn't. And I know I made Edward suffer but I'm sick of him being so invincible. **


	2. Hurt

**Okay so lots of people were asking me to do another chapter so here it is. This one is when Edward's three. And sorry it took so long I didn't know how to start it. **

Carlisle POV

I watched as my three-year-old son, bounded out the backdoor to our large backyard, clutching a soft ball in his arms.

"Take care of him Emmett!" my wife Esme yelled to my middle son. "If Edward gets the slightest bump, you'll be sleeping by yourself for the next two months!"

I knew my wife was joking, and that Emmett did to, but still why tempt faith. If Esme didn't punish Emmett his wife Rosalie would. She loved our baby just like everyone else.

And her punishments for not taking care of Edward properly were drastic. She even forbid Alice from taking Edward shopping when he was two because it was five minuets after twelve when she let him eat. A year later Alice still could only take him shopping for the basics and only if Rose went with them.

Something I'm sure Edward would be pleased about when he was older. No extensive shopping trips with his sister for things he would never wear.

Emmett moved to pick up Edward, but pretended to miss by his fingertips. Edward let out a squeal and ran out of the way. Emmett lunged for him again this time brushing his arms with his cold fingers but still pretending to miss.

Edward knew what we were though not all the details, we hadn't told him about what other vampire ate, but we had explained the cold skin, and incredible speed and strength.

For some reason, -my believing it was because he had been raised by us- Edward had never been bothered by our cold skin, and he was only frightened by our strength if someone broke something unexpectedly and loudly, he even like our speed!

Emmett finally picked Edward up, and swung him up onto his shoulders.

"Come on Eddie, lets go play ball!"

Edward hit Emmett on the head "don't call me Eddie!" he demanded his bottom lip thrusting out into a pout. Alice had long given up her title of having the best puppy-dog face.

"Alright, yikes, you know most kids like nickname!" Emmett protested.

"Be careful Emmett" Jasper the oldest of my boys called "Edward's is getting annoyed! And you don't want to face the rathe of the Mighty Edward do you?"

"Oh no!" Emmett cried theatrically, pretending to swoon without actually falling over. "Anything but that, someone save me!"

Edward bopped Emmett on the head with his ball this time, "silly Emmy!" he proclaimed. "I won't do anything to you" Emmett pretended to be relieved. "Jazzy will!"

"I don't know Edward, Mum might get angry at me if I hurt him." Jasper said.

"Yeah like you could hurt me in the first place" Emmett whispered so that only vampires could hear. I chuckled softly and heard my wife tinkling laugh come from the kitchen.

Edward did his puppy-dog look again "please Jazzy for me? Please?"

"Hey! No fair, one look at that face and I'll be helpless!" Emmett exclaimed.

His brothers ignored him. "Run Emmett" I called.

Suddenly Emmett's face lit up and Edward called out "Jazzy help me!" he always seemed to know what we were thinking; something I was sure would become more prominent after he was changed.

Quickly Emmett swung Edward off his shoulders, and growled at Jasper. "Tell me my dear brother how do you intend to attack me, when I hold your ally hostage?" and he let off an evil laugh.

"Simple my dear brother!" Jasper laughed, "Look behind you."

Emmett turned to face my Esme who was standing with her hands on her hips and a smile tugging the corners of her face. She looked as stern as any human mother would, even more so as she was a vampire.

"Emmett, Jasper if you two are going to fight I think it might be best, if you gave me Edward, don't you think?"

"No Mum, I thought you knew Emmett can't think!"

"Alright that's it, Mum take Edward."

Esme took the bronze haired boy, and mother and son retreated a safe distance from the two vampires.

Jasper and Emmett crouched and began circling each other.

"Go Jazzy" Edward yelled. He turned towards the house and I saw his face lit up.

"This is going to be good!" a voice behind me whispered.

I spun around to find my pixy-like daughter Alice standing behind me watching Edward.

"You know I think he's begun to hang around us to much, he's becoming quite devious in his pranks. Poor Emmy and Jazzy aren't going to know what hit them, literally"

"What did you see?" I had no doubt as to what Alice was referring to. A few days ago Emmett and Jasper had told Edward a story about an evil werewolf who used to live in the attic and ate children raised by vampires.

They would have made it a vampire but for obvious reasons they decided not to.

I had spent all day trying to convince Edward that there had never been a werewolf in the attic, and his answer to that was that werewolf were real. We had told him about the treaty.

The next day the boys decided that they hadn't frightened Edward enough and dressed up in a fur cloak and hid in the attic. When Edward went up the stairs, they had bounded down it howling.

Esme and I had punished them both profoundly but Edward and the girls and been planning their revenge for several days, and by the sound of it Edward had a plan.

His plan must have been good for Alice was dancing on the spot; she grinned at me and said "I'll let him tell you, I've got to go get ready"

I heard Edward shout "bye Jazzy, see you soon!" and dart towards the house leaving his brothers wrestling in the dirt and his mother watching them.

Edward clambered up the steps and opened the door, but tripped just as he got inside. His face showed surprise then his eyes started to water and he began to cry.

I was in the kitchen one minute and at the backdoor the next. Emmett and Jasper had stopped fighting and Esme had started towards us. It was then that Edward's scent hit me harder then it would have normally. He was bleeding.

It wasn't much but it would be enough for Jasper at least to lose control. I looked up to see the boys hanging back warily, in case Edward was bleeding.

I picked Edward up in my arms murmuring to him. Then I look at Esme and said at vampire speed "why don't you take the boys to the mall and get some ice-cream."

This was what I said whenever Edward was bleeding, plus I had discovered that ice-cream usually perked Edward up after a fall.

Esme nodded and gestured to Emmett and Jasper to follow her. I heard Rosalie's car start up and drive away. Then I remembered Alice was also in the house.

"I'm alright Carlisle!" I heard her call "you just take care of Edward."

I carried my youngest into the kitchen and put him on the bench. "What hurt's?" I asked smiling gently, after three hundred years my bedside manner was perfect.

Edward looked at me with watery green eyes and pointed to his knee. There was a small scrape that would be bruised for several days.

"Don't move," I warned Edward "I'll be right back, I promise." I ran upstairs and found Alice holding our first aid kit that I had put together when Edward started crawling.

"Tell him to come up to me when you've cleaned up the blood" Alice said "I'll cheer him up!" she giggled and ran away.

I ran back into the kitchen and found Edward sitting very still pinching the bridge of his nose, both of which were reactions to stress. I don't know about the nose pinching but I knew that he had gotten the statue reaction from us.

He may not have been able to hold as still as we could but he could beat normal humans at musical statues.

I took out a band-aid that had a musical notes pattern on it, a cloth and a cream that would help stop the bleeding.

"I'm going to clean your cut now Edward okay?" I said planting a kiss on his head.

Edward nodded and hugged me.

"Okay Daddy."

I wet the cloth in the sink, and cleaned away the blood. Edward whimpered a little.

"Shush!" I breathed at him. Edward's little nose screwed up as he tried not to look at his bleeding knee.

Once the blood was gone I gently spread the cream over his knee and applied the band-aid.

I then threw the cloth in the washing machine and lifted Edward down off the bench.

"You alright now sweetie?" Edward nodded while wiping his nose on his sleeve. "Well good because I think Alice was going to help you with something."

I felt almost felt sorry for Emmett and Jasper when Edward started smirking; the only thing that was scarier was his glare, which he had somehow perfected at the age of eight months.

Edward started towards the stairs only pausing long enough to hug my knees and whisper "thankyou Daddy."

I ruffled his messy hair and pushed him towards Alice. "Try not to make to much of a mess you two okay?"

Alice paused, "what will you do to us if we make a too big a mess?" she asked.

I shrugged "make Emmett and Jasper clean it up."

Edward giggled. Alice grinned. "You do realise you've just given us permission to make as much mess as we want don't you?"

"Yes Alice I do, I'm just asking one thing."

"What's that Daddy?" Edward asked doing his puppy-face at me.

I bent down to his level and motioned for him and Alice to lean in close "leave your mother and me out of it."

Edward frowned "what if Emmy and Jazzy do something?" he asked

"Then Daddy will just have to join our side, won't you Daddy?" Alice smirked at me. My children still couldn't get over the fact that I had a child calling me Daddy.

I nodded and motioned towards the stairs. Alice picked Edward up and ran to the attic.

"Oh and Alice, what are you two planning?"

"Oh nothing Carlisle, just expect a stink that'll rival that stick the dogs have. And I'll replace any liquid I may have used to make our bombs, and try to miss the pictures and anything fragile."

I picked up my phone "Esme dear, would you mind remaining outside when you get home? I'll meet round the back"

**Okay I was thinking about doing a story of Edward's life from each of the Cullens POV. What do you think? **

**And could you give me ideas for Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie? And do you think I should give Edward some kind of pet? **


	3. Pets

Pets

**I'm sorry this took forever but my USB died on me, and it had everything I had written on it! And so I got depressed and couldn't write this chapter from memory. If anyone knows how to revive USB keys long enough for me to get my stories of it could you please review and tell me? **

**Disclaimer: the only thing I own is Edward's age and humanity! Take note of that! **

Alice's POV

I glared at the clock in the kitchen, waiting for seven o'clock; I swear that the clock was going several minuets slow, just to annoy the hell out of me.

I was waiting for seven o'clock, so that I could go and wake up my baby brother Edward. Esme was stern about the amount of sleep he had to have.

"Alice calm down" Jasper said sending a wave of calm at me "Esme will be furious at you, if you wake him before seven o'clock. Besides there are only three minuets left to go."

And that should tell you how strict Esme was concerning Edward.

It was Edward's fifth birthday, and I wanted to get started. I had started planning his birthday a month ago.

It was only small, but the decorations looked fantastic and the presents that we had got him were really good. Though mine would be the best present he ever got.

I glanced at the clock and raced up the stairs to Edward's room. He smiled at me as I bounded through the door, "morning Aly" he was the only one who was allowed to call me Aly.

"Happy Birthday Edward!" I shouted jumping onto his bed. Esme had always thought that the bed was a bit much for a four year old, but I had to disagree. The bed was a blue four-poster and Edward loved it!

"Hey Alice, could've waited for us ya know!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and Edward giggled.

I grinned at him. "We are going to have so much fun today" I whispered to him, exaggerating the so.

"Happy birthday Edward" Came to random chorus from behind me. Edward grinned at our family. "Hi guys" he yawned.

"Come on Eddie! lets go open your pressie!" Emmett said, giant smile on his face. He swung Edward up on his shoulders, Edward promptly hitting Emmett on the head.

"Ow, what?"

"Don't call me Eddie!" Edward screeched. We all flinch; Edward was probably the only human who could hit that particular pitch that really drove vampires mad.

Emmett ran Edward down stairs, Esme calling from behind them "be careful Emmett, we want Edward to last through his fifth birthday, or even better reach his sixth!"

It was an ongoing joke in our family that we would end up turning Edward when he was really little just so that he could stay cute.

"Okay how about we start with the presents first?" Esme asked

"Oh me first!" shouted Emmett, bouncing around like he was five instead of Edward. I always did think that Emmett was the baby of the family before Edward came along.

Emmett handed Edward a wrapped box, saying "don't shake it."

Edward sat cross-legged on the floor, the big box in his lap. He ripped the paper from the present, his fingernails making a sound as they grazed the top of what seemed to be cardboard.

"A Wii!" shouted Edward.

"A what?" my sweet Jasper asked

"Wii" Jasper looked to Emmett for an explanation.

"You know Jazz, it's like Playstation but it's more interactive!"

"Right…" Jasper said slowly nodding his head, in that way that tells people that you think you're insane.

Emmett bent over Edward and whispered in his ear "how 'bout we set it up and show him, little bro."

Edward handed him the box, and Emmett got busy ducking behind the TV to set it up.

"Rose, how about you give Edward your present while we wait for Emmett to set his up" Carlisle suggested, sitting down on the floor and pulling Edward into his lap.

I grinned at Rosalie and gave her the thumbs up; Edward was going to love the present she gave him.

Rose ducked into the hallway, and brought out an oddly shaped gift wrapped in blue paper, Edward squeal happily.

"Wow Rose" Jasper muttered "how's did you wrap that bike?"

"Don't ask!" she muttered glaring at the bike. I giggled, I had told her not to wrap the bike as it wouldn't end well but she hadn't listened to me, and well…

"Hey Rose" I whispered leaning over towards my sister "I think you've got a piece of sticky tape in your hair!"

Rose merely glared at me, but I saw her standing in front of her bedroom, slowly picking thread by thread of her hair apart later. She was going to kill me for panicking her!

Edward squatted down by his unwrapped bike, little mouth open wide. He jumped up, and threw his arms round Rose "thankyou Rosie!"

He climbed on the bike, with Carlisle holding his waist. "Hey" Rose laughed, "you forgot this." She handed Jasper a blue helmet, which he put on Edward's head.

"Chin up Edward, I need to fasten this"

"be careful you don't pinch his chin, Jazz" I giggled (**AN when ever my dad helped me put my helmet on when I was little he always managed to pinch the skin, I finally decided to put on my own helmet when ever we went bike riding.) **

Jasper clipped the helmet on and gave Edward the thumbs up.

"Can I have a go daddy? Please?" Edward begged Carlisle

"Don't you want the rest of our presents?" I asked sadly, dropping our head, Edward giggled at my acting and shook his head; Rose grinned behind her hand and stuck her tongue out at me.

I gave Edward an over exaggerated version of my pout, he decided to take pity on me "ok Aly." He patted me on the head much like you would a dog. (**AN I do that all the time to my best friend, she say that I belittle her.) **

Jasper handed Edward a long box, and a package, which turned out to be a baseball bat (**AN hope I got that right!**) and a cap and baseball.

Edward grinned and lobed the ball at Jasper, "we'll have to have a game soon huh bro."

Carlisle gave Edward a keyboard, (**AN well it's one step closer to a piano!) **which he promised to set up in Edward's room.

Esme gave Edward soccer ball, which she said had to stay out side while glaring at the three boys. The last soccer ball Edward had, knocked over a vase, smashed a glass cabinet before somehow flying through two windows, one which was on the second floor.

None of us knew who was responsible for that, but I frankly had put my money on Emmett. I doubted that Edward had anything to do with it, though I guess you never know.

Finally Esme turned to me. "Alice do you want to get your present for Edward?"

"Sure! Just hang on it's in the garage."

"Oh no" Emmett laughed, "She's probably brought him a whole new wardrobe!"

I heard a thump and an "ow! Rosie!" from Emmett.

"Oh stop it you big baby!"

I carefully picked up the present, and brought it into the living room.

"Be careful when you open this Edward" I warned him "it's breakable."

Edward ripped the paper right down the middle revealing a pet carrier. My family gave me looks that 'you're kidding me!'

Barking came from inside the carrier, Jasper whispering to me "please tell me that it's just a toy!"

Edward opened the cage door and a husky puppy bounded out.

"A puppy!" Edward scooped up the puppy and hugged it to him. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper just stared at me. I grinned back at them.

Slowly they started to move again, Esme turned to watch Edward and his new puppy and slight smile on her face.

Carlisle took a deep breath, and sank back onto the couch "you had better help him take care of that puppy Alice!"

I grinned at him; the puppy was winning them over.

Emmett plopped himself down besides Edward staring at the puppy in fascination. What did I say about him sometimes seeming younger then Edward?

"Alice if that mangy mutt gets fur on me, I will burn all your clothes!" Rosalie hissed.

"Hey!" Edward protested "Scooby isn't mangy!"

"Scooby?" Emmett asked from besides him.

Edward nodded seriously, Emmett looked at him in amazement, "what no Rover, or Lassie, you chose Scooby for a name?"

Esme chuckled; Edward had an obsession with Scooby Doo. What else did Emmett expect?

"I like Scooby!"

"Well how about we take Scooby outside Edward?" I asked holding out my hand and helping Edward to his feet.

Edward clutched Scooby to his chest and followed me outside.

"Oh and Jasper!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will you and Emmett help build the dog house?"

"Sure Alice."

A vision came to me. Oh having a puppy around was going to be so much fun!

**Someone's asked me how Edward lost his parents and I promise that you will learn that fact, when I do Edward's first night with the Cullens. It's going to be from all their POVs. Anyway, I need to think of something funny that could happen with Edward and Scooby that I can do from Jasper's point of view. Edward will be twelve. **

**Also I need help with Rosalie's POV, there is a poll up with my ideas, please vote I won't be able to do Rose's POV until I have some idea of what to do. **

**Esme's will be Edward's first word. And ****Leighta Greenleaf**** gave me the idea for Emmett's POV which I love. **


End file.
